This invention relates generally to a Marketing Business System (MBS), and more particularly, to network-based systems and methods to improve business intelligence, mitigate risks and maximize profit flows by tracking transactions and daily interactions.
A company typically conducts many levels of reviews when determining whether to engage in a specific marketing strategy. Most of these reviews and selection of the marketing strategy are based on general experiences of individuals involved but, often are not quantified in terms of financial returns. Decisions regarding what metrics should be used are typically based on individual tactics in either Marketing, Sales or Customer Care and are not derived from an overall strategy implementation across the entire Front Office or from relationships.
Known marketing management methods and systems, particularly related to the front office, have several disadvantages. For example, current management methods and systems are largely paper-based and time consuming. Often the information accumulated by various individuals is lost because the information is not organized, stored or cross-referenced for future purposes. Additionally, the information is not summarized or quantified to allow management to make meaningful decisions. The problem is more acute in large organizations having multiple divisions, and especially organizations with globally distributed divisions where managing marketing function requires immediate attention, review, and decision making at various levels across the globe.